Work Experience
by xmelissaaxo
Summary: Teenagers embarks on work experience with her Aunty in the TV business and gets a chance meeting with One Direction. This chance meeting brings her to meet her one true love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I picked my way through the wet grass and pulled my thin cardigan around my cold body. The air was damp and a thick layer of fog obscured my vision in front of me. I kept on walking though. I didn't know where I was or where I was going, I just knew I was going somewhere. A sense of uncertainty gripped my body and I suddenly felt very vulnerable, like a child who had suddenly lost sight of their mother in a shopping center. Panic. Suddenly, in front of me a saw a figure. Tall. Slim. I called out trying to get their attention but I got no response. I carried on getting closer and closer, squinting to see if I could make out who the stranger was. I knew it was a man, I couldn't see his face, I just knew. As I approached the man, he started to turn his head and...

I woke up with a start. Staring up at the black ceiling, it wasn't anywhere near morning. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table and sure enough it was 2:00 am. I lay back and contemplated the dream I had just had. The same dream I'd had several nights before. Who was this strange boy I kept dreaming about? Why did I keep dreaming about him? Was there a hidden message behind his appearance in my dreams? So many questions. I rolled over and switched on my light, picking up my phone in the process. No new messages. What a surprise. I tossed it to the end of my bed and sunk into the pillows. Work experience started in a few hours and I'd never be able to get up if I didn't try and get some more sleep. I switched off the light again and my room was once again pitch black. Closing my eyes I hoped I wouldn't have the confusing dream again, unless now I could figure out who the boy was.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP". My alarm clock dragged me unwillingly from my now dreamless sleep and I flung my hand at the snooze button. I really am not a morning person at all and 6 o'clock starts really do not help this. I sat up, swung my legs over the side of the bed and sighed. I wasn't too sure about my choice of work experience this year. I know any other teenage girl would have jumped at the chance of working at the ITV studios in London for a week but it really wasn't my forte. I wasn't interested in the media business for my career, I found it all very fake and brutal. I was more interested in getting my degree in Psychology and working with the legal system. But work experience with Criminal Profilers isn't that easy to obtain so I had to settle for a week working with my Aunt.  
>I stepped into the shower and turned the switch, making the water come out as hot as I could stand and I let the water cascade over my thin body. I stared at the wall, once again thinking about the strange reoccurring dream I kept having. I told myself to stop over thinking things and started to wash my hair. Once I was done I slipped out and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the radiator and wrapped it around myself. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a towel through my hair, trying to sponge out some of the dripping water in an attempt to get it just a bit drier.<br>I sprinted the small distance from my bathroom to my bedroom and grabbed a white shirt and black skirt from my wardrobe throwing them onto my bed. I slipped on some underwear and then my clothes. I then quickly applied my makeup and ran a brush through my thick hair. I almost tripped as I stretched too far for my hair dryer, cursing as I did so. Once my hair was dry I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
>"Morning darling, good nights sleep?" My mum cheerfully greeted me. It always astounded me how my mum could be so bright so early in the morning.<br>"It was okay. I had that dream again." I mumbled back picking at the toast that was lying pathetically on my plate.  
>"Oh, don't let a dream get to you! You should know what dreams are! They're just your subconscious running wild! Now eat your breakfast quickly, you really don't want to be late for your first day of work experience. You want to make a good..."<br>"Yes I know mum" I interjected. " I need to make a good impression because I need a good reference. I've heard it about fifty times this past week, Mum!"  
>"Well at least you're actually listening to what I'm saying, lets just hope your taking it in." Sighed my mum as she stirred two mugs of tea.<br>"I am, I am" I said under my breath, taking a bite of my toast. "What time train am I getting?"  
>"The 7:45 to London Waterloo, please don't miss it darling and please give yourself enough time to get it. I know what you're like."<br>"Yes Mum! I won't miss it don't worry I'm going to leave now" I protested, throwing my hands up in the air in my defence.  
>I pushed my chair out and shuffled over to my mother standing at the sink and wrapped my arms around her neck.<br>"I'll see you later, okay?" I reassured her. "And I promise I'll be on time, be good, make an effort and thank everyone".  
>"Good. I'll see you later. Have a good time and PLEASE be careful on the trains! I love you"<br>"I love you too Mum" I called, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
>I slipped on my black heels and black blazer that I had purchased especially for the work experience. It wasn't my usual attire but it worked and it was appropriate. I picked up my bag from the bottom of the stairs. Here goes I breathed, working my way through the piles of toys my younger sister had left in the hall, over to the front door. Opening the latch I told myself to just try and enjoy myself today, anything could happen. Anything at all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived at the studios with plenty of time so I strolled down the street until I spotted the familiar green Starbucks sign. I opened the door and I was greeted by a wall of warm air and the smell of fresh coffee. Just what I needed. I made my way to the counter and gave the cheerful barister my order, my usual de-caffeinated, caramel latte. While I was waiting for my coffee to be prepared my mind wandered to what the day may bring me. Would I actually take anything useful from the work experience or would it just be a waste of my pretty much precious and limited time I had coming up to my all-important and life changing exams. I wondered if I would meet anyone interesting this week and I pondered on this thought as I was passed my drink and I walked out the door, back into the cold. I checked the time on my phone, realising I really should start moving quickly and I started a brisk walk back to the ITV studios.  
>Once outside I took a deep breath and pushed open the big glass doors, a pang of nerves gripping my stomach. I slowly went up to the huge marble reception desk and waited until the smart looking man had finished talking to someone who was obviously important on the phone. The whole place was very strange. It had an air of something that was almost similar to a hospital, it all seemed to perfect and clean. No one seemed to notice me as I stood waiting to be seen, even though I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb. When the receptionist had finally finished his conversation on the phone he turned to me with a questioning look.<br>"Yes?" He sneered.  
>I was taken aback by the way he had spoken to me and I stuttered while answering him.<br>"I...I..I'm here for J...Jen..Jenny Wilson" I replied.  
>"Oh, yes. I remember now, work experience?" His face broke into a smile when he realised who I was. The niece of one of the most important people in the building. A smug feeling swept over my body.<br>"I'll just call up to your au...Jenny and see where she wants you. She may be in a meeting at the moment. One second" He picked up the phone and pressed a series of buttons and then pressed the receiver to his ears. He wasn't a very good looking man I inspected while waiting. He had a bulbous nose and his eyes seemed to close together. He was also starting to lose his hair, a sign of ageing. I tried to hide the look of disgust as I spied small tufts of hair up his nostrils and forced a smile when his eyes averted to me once again. He quickly slammed the phone back on the cradle and cleared his throat.  
>"I will get one of my assistants to take you to the third floor where she will meet you to discuss what you will be doing this week. Hope you enjoy your time here at the ITV studios"<br>I nodded and thanked him. A pretty blonde woman approached me, beaming, clipboard clutched to her chest.  
>"Hey! I'm Charlotte! How are you sweetie? I'll be taking you up to see your Aunty! Did you have a good journey? Are you excited about this week? What are you going to do for your lunch?"<br>I was overwhelmed by the amount of questions she could squeeze into one breath and I mumbled a reply.  
>"Hi, I'm okay thank you. Yeah it was fine, no delays. Yes. Er, I don't know.."<br>"Oh, well I'll pick you up on everyone's lunch break and take you to the canteen" She said happily. She reminded me of an overexcited puppy. A puppy that hadn't been taken on a walk in over a week. She was sweet but I knew I couldn't spend any long amount of time with her before getting sick of her.  
>I smiled and thanked her. To be honest it was kind of her to think of me and offer to take care of me during lunch. I didn't know anyone else here so what did I have to lose?<br>We stepped into the mirrored lift and she pressed the big number 3. It lit up and I felt the light ascend. Once on the floor the huge metal doors opened and we both stepped onto the red carpet and she led the way to my Aunt's office. Charlotte rapped on the thick wooden door which displayed my Aunt's name in shiny, gold letters. It reflected how important she must be here. I noticed the length of Charlotte's nails and wondered how she managed to write with those acrylics on. I heard my Aunt's voice from inside welcome us in and Charlotte pushed the door open.  
>It was an amazing place I had to admit. Modern art covered the walls, huge silver statues of various animals and weird shaped dotted around. My aunt's huge glass desk took up most of the room and a fluffy white carpet covered the grey linoleum floor.<br>She pushed out her chair and beamed as she flung her arms around me.  
>"DARLING! How ARE you?" She shouted in my ear.<br>I giggled at how over the top she was.  
>"I'm good thanks Aunty Jen. Thanks so much for having me this week"<br>"Oh it's no problem at all my lovely! I'm so glad to see you!" She put her hands on my shoulders, inspecting my face and smiling.  
>I smiled back and felt my eyes drifting to the small table that was in the corner that had piles and piles of white paper atop. Aunty Jenny noticed my gaze and started to explain that today wouldn't be the most interesting day. She had a lot of phone calls to make and a few private meetings to attend to, meetings in which I couldn't be involved. Basically I would be spending the whole day in her office putting letters in envelopes, writing addresses and licking stamps. Also a bit of filing. Great. Just what I had expected. There was the tiny glimmer of hope that something exciting may happen this week, extinguished like a flame right before my eyes. I tried to hide my disappointment and forced a smile and a simple okay and I sat myself down on the cool, chic, metal chair.<br>Well here goes, a week wasted. What had I got myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day it was even harder to wake myself. I was dreading the thought of doing even more paperwork, I didn't think I could ever look at another stamp or envelope without screaming. I managed to drag myself out of the depths of my quilt, the comfort of my pillows and the warm, musky smell of my bedroom, with not much time to spare. I threw on the same skirt as the day before but chose a light blue shirt that I had purchased in Jack Wills during my "preppy" days when I was in year 8. As I was pulling on my tights I saw my phone brighten up and the familiar red blinking light appeared in the corner. I reached over and saw that I had a message from my best friend Elz.  
>"Hey you! How's work experience going loser? Met any fiiiitttties? xxxxx"<br>I quickly tapped out a reply. A straight out NO to the second question. There was no chance of me meeting anyone even vaguely attractive this week and I wasn't impressed by her even bringing that subject up. I wasn't really in the mood for boys anyway. I had just gone through a messy break up and wasn't ready for another relationship for a long time. As cliché as that sounds.  
>I stuffed my phone into my back and inspected myself in the mirror. I could always find a million faults with myself. My nose was too flat. My pores too wide. My eyes too far apart. Too thin. My lips weren't plump enough. My legs were too plump. I frowned at my reflection and slowly bought my hand up to my cheek. I stood just looking for a while, trying to figure out if there was anything good to say. Nothing. I grabbed my foundation from the side and started vigorously rubbing the creamy liquid into my skin, covering up my blemishes. Covering up the real me. Hiding behind a mask. I coated my lashes in mascara and applied a lip balm, pressing my lips together. Done. Not anywhere near perfect but it would do. Letting out a sigh I packed the mascara and lip balm into my bag for future usage during the day.<br>Once on the train I pulled out my iPod and started to flick through the tracks until I got to a more upbeat song, trying to drag myself into a good mood.  
>As I approached the ITV studios I was surprised, and very confused, to see about three hundred odd girls sitting, lying and standing in a line outside. Some were wrapped up in sleeping bags, some fast asleep and some were singing an unrecognizable song, somewhere even holding big pieces of paper, posters. Upon closer inspection I saw that most of the signs displayed the words "ONE DIRECTION". I recognised them as one of the biggest boy bands to grace the charts at the moment. They had been on the XFactor last year and even though they hadn't won they weren't doing too badly for themselves. I thought they had a good hit single, it was quite catchy and I noticed that some of the girls were humming along to this exact song. Some of them stirred, opening their eyes or turning towards me. They saw me approaching the door and they began staring. Glaring. Analyzing me. As I walked through the door I felt their eyes burning into my back, questioning my motives for going into the building.<br>"Wow." I thought.  
>I went up to the reception desk and gave the man I had met yesterday a small smile. He explained to me that today would be different and that I would have to meet my Aunt on the 5th floor. Something to do with a TV programme that was being filmed.<br>"That's more like it" I thought to myself. "Something more than paperwork".  
>I let myself into the lift, clutching the instructions with direction to room I had to go to. The man at reception was quite sweet, I reprimanded myself for insulting him in my head yesterday.<br>The conference room was big and buzzing. Women with clipboards ran around, shouting down walky talkies, trying to grapple with piles of paper and clipboards at the same time. A make-up artist was setting up chairs and her tools of the trade in a corner, her silver bracelets glinting in the sun.  
>I spotted my Aunt talking to a tall man with a small earring in his left ear, his black hair curling at the hem of his shirt. I slowly and cautiously walked over to her, careful to not disturb the obviously very important conversation. She glanced over and beamed at me.<br>"Now this, this is my niece who is doing work experience with me this week. She will be helping out today, getting tea or anything they want!" She explained to the man with the earring.  
>He in turn rotated his body towards me and gave a slight smile.<br>"So are you a fan of the boys?" He asked, raising his perfectly plucked eyebrow. He was obviously gay.  
>"The bo..." I was interrupted by the shrill sound of his phone and he raised a finger to just stop me for a second. I was very confused.<br>"Yes. Yes. Okay. Come round the back. I saw them earlier. Good. See you soon. Hurry" He barked down the phone. Delightful.  
>I didn't get a chance to finish my question before the doors that I had just come through opened and another woman came through exclaiming at how difficult her journey had been and how hard some people were making this day for her. She apologised to the man with the earring and gave my Aunt a quick hug.<br>"They're just coming" She said breathlessly.  
>I was so confused as to who "They" were. The anticipation was eating away at my stomach.<br>I didn't have much more time to contemplate who this VIP was because the doors, again quickly opened and five boys casually walked through, an air of charisma surrounding them. I immediately recognised them as the five boys who's faces were pasted to many of the posters outside. The five faces that were on every music channel at the moment, you would have to be living under a rock to not know who they were.  
>One Direction.<br>They all made their way over to the woman with the silver bracelets, the makeup artist and began high fiving her, sitting down on the stools. My Aunt beckoned me over to where she was now stood and started to chat to me, blurting out orders.  
>"Okay, now I want you to go and ask them if they would like anything to eat from the breakfast menu. Any tea, coffee, hot chocolate...Just make them feel welcome and comfortable. Any questions?"<br>I didn't have a chance to ask any questions before she was dragged off again by someone with a clipboard and an earpiece.  
>I took a deep breath and slowly approached the corner of the room where they were all seated. They were extremely good looking in real life, even more so than in pictures. Confidence and beauty radiated from all of their bodies and I began to feel a pang of giddiness.<br>"W..w...would you like a...anything to eat or drink?" I stuttered, trying to control my nerves.  
>They all turned to face me and smiled in turn.<br>"Hey, erm?" The curly haired, very attractive boy, searched for a name-tag, trying to address me by my name. I found that sweet and I found myself starting to blush.  
>"Isabelle" I told him, trying to smile without showing too much teeth. I hated my teeth.<br>"Isabelle. Could I please have a tea, 2 sugars and a croissant with strawberry jam? Jen knows how I like it" He winked at me. Harry Styles winked at me. THE Harry Styles. Oh, God he was beautiful. I scribbled down what he wanted and went onto the next stunning boy.  
>A blonde boy with piercing blue eyes, too smiling at me, gave his order of a coffee and full English breakfast, his thick Irish accent noticeable above the flurry of normal English voices. Niall Horan.<br>The next was the dark and mysterious Zayn Malik. He was quieter than the rest and he avoided eye contact with me, fiddling with his fingernails as he spoke. I wrote down what he asked for and then turned to the oldest of the group, who as usual was being the most immature, playing with makeup brushes and throwing various objects at various people.  
>"I'll have an orange juice and carrots!" He said loudly, drawing attention to where we were stood.<br>I must have given him an extremely strange and worried look because he instantly burst out laughing and corrected himself, stating that he wanted Orange Juice but with a small bowl of cereal. Louis Tomlinson was obviously the joker of the band.  
>Liam, a tall boy with a deep, husky voice just asked for a "cuppa" and gave me a nice, warm smile. I smiled back and then told them all that I would be back soon with what they had asked for.<br>"Thank you!" They shouted simultaneously before falling about laughing once again. They seemed like normal teenage boys. Very attractive, normal teenage boys.  
>As I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen I smiled to myself as I began to realise that maybe, this work experience wasn't going to be that bad after all.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I rapped on the kitchens plastic door and waited, tapping my foot, until I heard a gruff voice inviting me in. I pushed my way in, holding onto the piece of paper which displayed the orders that the boys had given me just minutes earlier. I bit my lip as I casted my mind back to the blonde boy's smile...Stop. I ordered myself to cease the thoughts entering my mind. I shouldn't let myself fancy someone like him. Someone famous. I shook the feelings and the thoughts off and peered over at the large, stereotypical looking cooks preparing the mornings various meals. I watched their hands professionally wavering over the various ingredients, pinches of salt, dashes of olive oil, the sound of the knife as it cut through thick, white loaves. I watched the crumbs fall to the floor, like my feelings for the blonde boy. Niall.  
>The head chef laid the plates and cutlery on a small silver trolley, the gorgeous aroma filling my nostrils. I licked my lips as I walked out of the kitchen and towards the conference room again, wishing to myself that I had eaten before I had left home that morning. I took a deep breath before I strolled through the double doors once again, trying to control the sudden apprehension that flooded my system.<br>"Oh get a grip of yourself, Izzi" I thought to myself, disappointed in my reaction once again.  
>I made my way towards the boys and tried to force a smile so they wouldn't feel uneasy around me. Harry's lips were pressed into a line, a look of concentration on his face and when he noticed I had returned a smile broke, lighting up his face. Noticing his change in his expression, the other boys also faced me, some of them licking their lips, all looking as ravenous as wolves.<br>"Oh Isabelle, thank you so much!" exclaimed Liam, grabbing his plate from the trolley. Zayn gave a simple smile as he took his and Niall pushed his way past a protesting Louis to get to his plate.  
>"Hey Leprechaun, that wasn't very nice! You'll regret that later Nialler!" He threatened in a childish manner.<br>Niall saw me looking and winked at me.  
>"Wow, someone's hungry" I felt myself blurt out with sudden confidence.<br>Harry raised his eyebrows at Zayn and I blushed, regretting what I'd just said.  
>"Niall's always hungry, Isabelle!" Explained Louis laughing. "He literally never, ever, ever stops eating. He's like a pig. Oink"<br>"Oi! No I'm not!" Niall interjected a look of objection on his face. It was quite cute.  
>"Yes you are!" They all chorused in argument, in a lovable sort of way. You could tell they all really loved each other, they were like brothers in a way.<br>I giggled and surprised myself by asking them what exactly they were filming.  
>"Chatty Man. Alan Carr. It's going to be so funny. He's such a legend" Harry explained between mouthfuls.<br>"Oh boys! Please be careful of your clothes, your makeup" A shrill voice called out.  
>Niall's eyes met mine and he silently laughed. It gave me butterflies, something I hadn't felt in a long while.<br>"Leave them alone Rita. They're young boys, they don't need to look anymore perfect than they already are!" My Aunt shouted back. If she wasn't so, old, I would have assumed she was flirting, but I guess she was more a motherly figure to them.  
>"Izzi, baby, please will you grab me a tea from the tea machine in the corner. One sugar, thanks doll" She placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned.<br>"Kay" I replied and made my way over to the big tea machine that was placed on an old oak table.  
>"So work experience? How did you manage that here?" I heard the ever recognisable Irish voice behind me. I spun around to see the blonde boy standing quite close to me, almost close enough to feel his breath on my face.<br>"Oh, well, Jen's my aunt and I needed work experience somewhere before I go off to university and this was all I could get"  
>"You make it sound like a bad thing. Any girl would kill to have week working here" He laughed.<br>"Don't get me wrong, I'm honoured to be able to have this chance, to have the experience. It really is an experience of a life time but to be really honest with you this isn't what I want to do with my life. I want to.." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before a voice from a hidden intercom called out, explaining that the boys had to be outside Alan Carr's studio asap.  
>Niall look disappointed to my surprise.<br>"You'll be here later won't you?" He asked.  
>I was astounded by his question. Why would he want to know if I was going to be here later?<br>"Yeah, I'm here until about six" I tried to sound cool and collected.  
>"Okay then, well, we can finish this conversation when we're out of filming. I'm interested into what you want to do with your life. We can get lunch together".<br>Thankfully, the man with the earring came over and took him by the shoulder steering him out of the room before I could reply. I don't think I could have squeezed out anything comprehensible due to the shock.  
>I watched him briskly walk out the room and I let out a long breath. I didn't realise I had actually been holding my breath for so long. My life had never been so exciting, all in the space of two hours I had met the UK's hottest band AND been asked for lunch by one of the members. I had never been more excited for lunch in my life.<p> 


End file.
